cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Turner
Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner (Born March 21, 1987) is a ten year old boy who is the main protagonist of "The Fairly OddParents", alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He's described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands." Timmy's parents, known as Mom and Dad, are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his sadistic babysitter, Vicky. After a year of Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was then given two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and then later on a fairy godbrother, Poof, whom he wished for. Timmy is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Poof. He is also played by Mary Kay Bergman in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode before Tara Strong took over the voice role. In the Live-Action Movies, he is portrayed by Drake Bell. Biography Timmy Turner is the main character of the show The Fairly OddParents. He originally had two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, but since Cosmo and Wanda's son Poof was born (Fairly Odd Baby), he now has three fairies and instead of Cosmo and Wanda being his fairy godparents, and Poof being his godbrother, they are now his fairy family.[3] Timmy sometimes likes to make extreme wishes. His favorite super hero is the Crimson Chin, and likes to read the Crimson Chin comic books.[4] As a result, his superhero alter- ego is also the Chin's sidekick, Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. Timmy also sometimes breaks Da Rules, but tricks Jorgen Von Strangle into giving him back his fairy godparents. Timmy's birthday is March 21, and he was born in the nineties according to the episode, "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker", though he remains ten years old throughout the entire series due to a secret wish that he made to stop everyone from aging, as he wanted to keep his fairy family for as long as possible. According to Timmy, he did this for over fifty years with nobody else, not even his own fairies, being aware of this, as he wished for Cosmo to forget about making the wish. After he was found out, Timmy nearly lost his fairies for good, and because he wished Poof into existence, Poof (and Foop) were temporarily erased from existence along with any other wish Timmy had made. After Timmy impressed the Fairy Council with his heroic actions rescuing his fairies and friends, they allowed Timmy to keep his fairies, but reversed the effects of Timmy's time stop wish. In the Fairly Odd Movie, Timmy manages to keep his fairies even longer by acting like a child well into adulthood, until the Fairy Council creates the Timmy Turner Loophole, allowing Timmy to keep his fairies for as long as he makes unselfish wishes. Trivia *Boyfriend to Dani Fenton, and a new close friend to Jo Elliot. *Timmy Turner was inspired by Butch Hartman's childhood.[1] *Timmy has the same hairstyle as Cosmo, Vicky (other than the ponytail) and Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom. * *In the original concept, Timmy's hat was intended to be blue, but because Butch Hartman's blue marker had run out of ink, Timmy's hat became pink instead. *His trademark pink hat is due to his parents expecting a girl. [2] *Timmy's full name is Timothy Tiberius Turner. *Timmy is named after Butch Hartman's younger brother, Timmy Hartman. *Timmy's birthday is March 21, which makes him an Aries in the horoscope. *Timmy's hair was originally intended to be red, but his hair color was dyed so it wouldn't match Vicky's. **In the pilot episode, The Fairly Odd Parents!, his hair was dark red instead of its usual light brown. Beginning in Too Many Timmys!, his hair was light brown like it would be for the rest of the series. *Timmy can burp the alphabet. *Grandpa babysitting Timmy when he was an infant, is indirectly responsible for Timmy's buck teeth (due to Pappy letting him suck on a pacifier for too long in The Good Old Days!). *Timmy is allergic to oranges and sauerkraut. *Timmy Turner has only gotten A's on his tests five times. When he got an A+ in "Cosmo Con," his friends started screaming as they thought the world was coming to an end (he got an A+ due to his short attention span and him doodling). *Timmy has or had Coulrophobia, a fear of clowns. [3] He may have gotten over it by the time he met Flappy Bob.[4] *Timmy is ambidextrous, but he prefers to use his left hand. *Timmy loses his buck teeth twice. *Timmy has been shown to play 4 sports: Football, Baseball (OddPirates, Foul Balled), Soccer (He Poofs, He Scores), and Basketball (Odd Ball). *Timmy is able to use Wanda's voice, (in Hassle in the Castle and Mission: Responsible). *Timmy has been to therapy. [5] [6] He has been going to therapy possibly since he was five because there is a picture of him (and Gary, from his imagination) in therapy.[7] **He sees a therapist over his crush on Trixie Tang. Tootie also sees her own therapist for the same reason: her crush on Timmy. *Timmy has swapped bodies 4 times, one in Dog's Day Afternoon in which Timmy wished to swap bodies with Vicky's dog, 2nd in Presto Change-O in which he swaps bodies with several other characters, 3rd in Manic Mom-Day in which Wanda swaps Timmy and Mom's bodies to make him realize a mother's life isn't easy, and 4th and most recently in Which is Wish, ''swapping bodies with Chloe Carmichael. *In the ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Timmy was voiced by the late Mary Kay Bergman. **When the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts are reused in later episodes, Timmy's voice is redubbed using his current voice actress (Tara Strong); this may be to due to continuity, since Strong's voice sounds a bit different than Bergman's. *Timmy has shown many symptoms of Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). These include: Major focusing problems (even admitted a few times in the series), hyperactivity (not counting his sugar rush in Just Desserts!), antisocial behavior (he only has two friends, not including his "back up friends"), forgets what he is doing occasionally, and even goes to therapy (usually having to deal with social problems). He is also great at finding things, and brain scans and studies of ADHD show that those who have it show more "hunter-gatherer" traits. **Sometimes his behavior is similar to Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons, which Butch Hartman himself is a fan of that show. An example of that behavior is seen on the episode, "Timvisible". *He appeared in the Big Time Rush episode, Big Time Cartoon. *According to Cosmo, Timmy Turner weighs 50 lbs. without his buck teeth, but 77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed! shows that Timmy weighs 60 lbs. with his buck teeth. So, that means Timmy's buck teeth weigh 10 lbs. In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short "Too Many Timmys!, Timmy says that he's 45 lbs., all muscle *According to It's A Wishful Life, Timmy's presence make the world worse. However due to the fact that Jorgen Von Strangle arranged the event as a test, it's not fully clear if this is true. *He was originally going to named Mikey after Butch Hartman's brother Mikey Hartman but due to a fight between them two it was changed to Timmy. Gallery OriginalTimmy.jpg|Timmy's old design. TIMMY_(OH_YEAH!_CARTOONS).png|Oh, Yeah, Cartoons! Fopmoviesite-Timmy.jpg|Drake Bell as Timmy. ChindredSpirits050.jpg|Timmy as Cleft: The Boy Chin Wonder. Category:Canon Characters Category:Fairly OddParents characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Boyfriends Category:Nephews Category:Fathers Category:Superheros Category:Cartoon Network characters